Chamilus
Chamilus is the Guild Master of Alchemist Curiald. Appearance Chamilus is a 46 year old male Mage and the Guild Master of Alchemist Curiald. He wears an orange robe and black boots. Chamilus learned fire magic when he was 9 years old. When Chamilus was 15, Chamilus got a gift(Robe of Masks) from his dad to learn requip magic. After few years Chamilus studied Jutsu Shiki and Thought Projection. After another 25 years Chamilus made a guild Alchemist Curiald. Personality Chamilus is intelligent, smart and crafty, he mostly likes to trick people that are in Dark Guild members(with Robe of Masks). Chamilus doesn't like people that hates him, but he rarely forgets that some hates him. He likes campfires, because he learned his Fire Magic from them. Magic & Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. *'Fire Machine Gun': When Chamilus punches his oppenent he points his index finger and starts shooting around 100 flames at him. *'Fire High Wheel': Chamilus claps one time and creates 5 flame motorbikes and launches them at his opponent(s). **'Fire Low Wheel': Chamilus points his index finger at the sky and the motorbikes dissapear, and 10 little flame motorbikes rushes at his opponents. **'Flame Motorcycle-Mode': Chamilus Points 2 random fingers 3 times and all motorbikes he sent becomes 3 times stronger. *'Fire Shield-Wall': Chamillus creates 100 flame shields surrounding him to protect him. Fire Rune Magic: A magic made by Chamilus himself, it utilizes on creating runes with flaming effects. *'Fire Rune Magic One, Yuugou': Caster takes out a rune stone and starts burning it, when opponent attacks with any other magic than Fire Magic, that magic gets absorbed by the rune and the user of this rune can charge all holden magic and shoot it at his opponent. The maximum number of spells this magic can hold is 9. *'Fire Rune Magic Two, Exploding Moon': Caster takes out a rune stone and starts burning it and throws it at his oppoent, after 4 seconds the rune explodes. *'Fire Rune Magic Three, Ryu Life Taker': Caster takes out 2 rune stones and cuts his arm so his blood would flow on the runes, when runes are completly with blood caster starts burning it. The rune starts shooting really huge fireballs at caster's opponents. *'Fire Rune Magic Ultimate Arts, Ydan': Caster takes out any number of papers with rune stones(More Papers and Rune Stones, more damage and more Magic Power loss). For every burned by caster paper and rune stones caster gains almost infinite more strength and power for 10 minutes. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai) is an illusion type of Magic in which the user creates fake bodies of humans by separating his maximum supply of Magic. Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki): ''A Magic in which the user is able to enchant areas by surrounding them with Magic runes. Whoever steps into this runes is forced to comply with the rules that user has set up beforehand. '''Keen Intellect': Chamilus is a smart, cunning and resourceful. Enhanced Speed: Chamilus speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Immense Magic Power: Chamilus possesses a large amount of Magic Power. He can release his Magic Power as a potent aura around him, which can cause even the ground itself to shake. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Chamilus is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter. Equipment Chamilus has only 1 requip. Robe of Masks : This robe has iron armor hidden inside of it. Robe of Masks is made from leather. When Chamilus uses this robe half of his magical power dissapears. *'Elastic Properties': This armor is elasticated. *'Low Element Resistance': This armor lowers the destructive power of every element attacks by 25%. *'Enhanced Fire Magic': This armor increases Chamilus Fire Magic. *'Final Effort': A spell utilized in conjunction with his Robe of Masks Mark to destroy any opponent organs on the marked areas. *'Robe of Masks Mark': This spells lets the user to mark certain areas. Dagger: Chamilus always carries his dagger with himself.